In a long-term evolution (LTE, Long-Term Evolution) system, before sending an uplink radio signal, a UE needs to obtain transmit power of the uplink radio signal (uplink transmit power for short). Before obtaining the uplink transmit power, the UE needs to obtain uplink transmit power control parameters, and obtains the uplink transmit power according to the uplink transmit power control parameters, where the uplink transmit power control parameters include uplink transmit power control parameters such as a downlink path loss (PL, Path Loss), a cell-specific power parameter, and a transmit power control (TPC, Transmit Power Control) command, some of which are provided by an base station. After the UE obtains these uplink transmit power control parameters, it may obtain the uplink transmit power according to these uplink transmit power control parameters.
In the prior art, as for the uplink transmit power control parameters, only a scenario factor of one serving cell of the UE is considered, but it is not considered how to determine the uplink transmit power control parameters in a coordinated multi-point (CoMP, Coordinated Multi-point) transmission scenario. If the uplink transmit power control parameters in the LTE system are still used to determine the uplink transmit power, reduction of cell throughput and consumption of UE power are caused.